foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Talvovski (Character)
Rick Talvovski is the main protagonist of The Vortex Security Saga. Biography Rick was born in North London, England in 1976, but moved to Saudi Arabia with his father and older brother; Kazim Talvovski after the death of their mother. It was during this time that the family made their acquaintance with Mikael Saxon—whom Rick's father had known since childhood—and for the next several years got on with their lives in a small suburb near the city edge. In the mid-1980s, an air raid and subsequent invasion devastated the suburb they had been living in, killing thousands of civilians, including Rick's father and brother. This event went down in history as Operation Sky Storm. Rick had been able to escape during the chaos, however, became split from Mikael and presumed him dead. Over the next several years, Rick lived on the move almost constantly. Surviving first through stealing, sometimes on behalf of others for a small income, weapons trading and immigration smuggling. In 1994, while scouting routes for an upcoming job, he stumbled across the Saxon Dagger outpost. Unarmed and not wanting to cause trouble, he surrendered. During this, he overheard one soldier mention Mikael by name, without hesitation be immediately stated his family ties before being locked in the cellar. He was soon visited by Mikael himself, who interrogated him. Feeling betrayed because of Mikael's absence after the incident, Rick simply insults him. Rick was then taken to the lookout tower, where a conflicted Mikael attempted to kill Rick but fails to commit to the act. Rick was then put back in the cellar, believing to be awaiting on Ajax to come and execute him instead. However, Rick was rescued by General Jack Lotice and Corporal Billy Hardy from Vortex Security, learning of Mikael's sacrifice during so. He was brought to Fort Jarah where he was soon visited by Justin Galloway. Galloway offered Rick a place in the clan since he doesn't have much left. Rick accepted without any hesitation and for the next few years trained hard and contributed to different operations. Rick was officially granted the ranking of Corporal in 1999 after 5 years of service. In 2000, Rick was dispatched with Squad 89 on a mission to Switzerland after reports of a hostage situation in an abandoned outpost. The main squadron, including General Adam Roxin and a dozen soldiers, went in. Rick held back at a bunker along with Jack Lotice and a few other soldiers to provide backup in case of any incidents. Trouble arose when gunshots were heard coming from the outpost. Realizing the situation, the backup squad leap into action, Rick leading the convoy. Rick arrived at the scene first and was able to kill one of the attackers without hesitation, saving Lieutenant Sasuke Hardy in the process. Rick was assigned to assist in the investigation into the incident by looking through old records. There he finds hidden details regarding Operation Sky Storm. Following a hunch, he goes by his beliefs of him being an abducted child that was trained within the Vaktovian Empire and he sets off on his own investigation, one of self-discovery. At one point he visited Minna Tirhum, in the Krotec Institute prison, where she vaguely implied the document to be at least partially true. This left Rick distraught as he pondered his current situation until Jack Lotice's squad pick him up before being interrogated as he hadn't informed him of his intentions. Rick informs him of his previous actions and of his finding in the documents, though he doesn't go into detail about his belief of him being one of the abducted children. A frustrated Jack Lotice ultimatley brushes the issue aside, prioritizing Rick's findings which could be added to the rescue and assigns him as second in command for the mission. After flying out to the location, an uninhabitied city block, Rick takes point in the operation- under Lotice's supervision. After a, surprisingly easy, tactical takedown, Rick reveals his plan of leading them into a trap, and after attraching the attention of Korvak Grimaldus, a former Vaktovian General, and his rebel followers, among them being Quynh-Anh Zhen. With his fellow squad members, and leader at gunpoint, Rick begins to bargain with Korvak, unaware of his severed ties to VAK and offers himself in exchange for the hostages. At first it seems that Korvak is about to accept his offer, which relieves Rick briefly, only for Quynh and the remaining rebels to open fire on the squad, killing then- including Lotice, before dropping an incendiary grenade on the bodies. Talvovski just watches on in horror, as Korvak remarks at his incompitence, which infuriates him and causes him to go for the former Vaktovian. Rick tries desperatley to fight Korvak, but is quickly overpowered, injured and exhausted he passes out briefly, upon coming to; he see's the hostages all strung-up, hanging from a catwalk high off the ground and on display. As Rick simple glares at him, Korvak offers to cut them lose, implying the fall would likely kill the hostages. As Korvak is distracted by Quynh, regarding the situation, Rick attempts an attack again despite his injuries, but due to Korvaks's reflexes, he only ends up getting stabbed. Rick falls to the ground before his opponement, bleeding profusely and going into shock. Barely conscious, Rick witnesses as Korvak is suddenly killed by Quynh, saving his life in the process before ultimatley blacking out due to his injuries. The rebel members work roughly, but extensively on his injuries. Rick fully comes to the following morning, his body and face patched up, allbeit his lower abdomen sore. He's greeted by an, also injured Adam Roxin, now untied and even unrestrained, to his surprise. The two are quickly greeted by Quynh, who reveals to Rick that she's in fact the escaped child from Vaktovia, as well as how she once knew of him through past work with Mikael Saxon. This revelation devestates Rick, making his entire purpose mute, and ultimately making him nothing more than a tool. Quynh sympthizes with him, stating how Galloway likely set him up because of his connections to Mikael, and decides to offer him a place in her resistance. Though hesitant at first, Rick agrees, much to Roxin's protest. Rick has Adam left at the abandoned warehouse to be rescued, while also to distract potential patrol squadrons in the area. After ditching his uniform and bandana, Rick travels with the group to Berlin, where they all decide to go their seperate ways to spread word of their cause, Rick however stays with Quynh, together they both travel to the docks, where they intend to find a ship and leave the country. Nothing is seen or heard from Rick for months after the incident, though his name had become well-known across major parts of the world, especially within the many different clans. Appearances Rick appears in all canon installments in the series. Trivia *Rick didn't get a surname until Operation Sky Storm, after a lot of confusion of names between the character and director (who was known as Rick120 at the time). *Rick has been known to be afraid of Sandstorms. *Rick was one of Vortex Security's most effective soldiers during his time with the clan, and had rose to the rank of Corporal within two years of active service. *Rick suffers from Social Anxiety Disorder, hence why he's often not talkative in conversation, unless it's with commanding officers. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vortex Security Category:Vortex Security Franchise